


Plausible Deniability

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK), The Vice
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Tyler finds a way to tell his boyfriend that he knows he's a pimp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> Written for Porn Battle XIII and the prompt Any Character Played by John Simm/Any Character Played by Philip Glenister and the word "loyalty." I chose Life on Mars's Sam Tyler and The Vice's Jason Grant.

“I want to be your whore tonight, Jason.”

Jason froze, but managed to conceal the wrench those words had given him. He gave Sam what was meant to be a measured look. He succeeded for a few seconds before his somewhat grim glance turned into a professional’s assessing stare as he noticed the way Sam’s shirt was hanging open, his tie draped over his collarbone and hanging over his shoulder. 

“And do you know what that would mean, Sam?” He asked, managing to infuse his words with the warning his eyes no longer carried.

Sam looked distant for a moment. Jason could well imagine what Sam was thinking, what he’d seen in his line of work. 

Sam said “yes” in a way that indicated that he knew what it meant as a fantasy. And as reality. Jason knew that Sam knew he was playing with fire. Sam just didn’t know yet that Jason knew that Sam knew. 

What Jason didn’t know was whether this was Sam’s way of coming clean. And what it meant if it was. Playing along would be the easiest—and most pleasurable—way of finding out.

“Then come here. Show me you know how to be good, you dirty, messy boy.”

Sam sauntered over, displaying the type of grace Jason attempted to instill in the men and women working in his brothels. 

Jason expected to be kissed next, in the way he usually was when Sam undressed him, the gentleness of the kiss contrasting with the total disregard Sam seemed to have for the integrity of Jason’s wardrobe. 

However, instead of placing his lips on Jason’s, Sam bent his head to kiss and nip Jason’s neck from ear to jawline, making him shiver and moan and lose himself in the teasing nips and warm puffs of breath that sensitized his whole body despite being contained in such a small area. 

Jason was so lost that he didn’t even register that Sam had unbuttoned his shirt, this time with more care than he’d ever displayed before, until he was tugging it off his shoulders, the material making his nerves thrill as it brushed against his sensitized skin on its way off. 

Sam would normally have been smirking in triumph at the sight of Jason heavy-lidded and hard before him, but this time he was deferential, looking up at Jason from under his lashes and asking whether everything had been all right thus far.

Oh, God. Sam was definitely still playing. Well then. 

Jason took a firm grip on Sam’s hair and pulled him up, forcing him to meet his gaze. “You’ve done well enough. Though you did it without asking me what I wanted. Without permission to touch me. A good whore would have known better.”

Sam swallowed, licked his lips. “Going to punish me?”

Definitely a glint in his eye, but with a more serious question behind it.

Jason pushed Sam to his knees, then caressed his scalp, soothing the hurt he’d caused by pulling at his hair. 

“Not if you do a good job on this,” Jason said, indicating his straining cock. “Make it up to me. And make it dirty, sloppy.”

And Sam did. Oh yes, he did, trailing patterns over Jason’s skin as he undid his trousers, stroking everywhere but his cock, then finally taking it and doing things with his tongue that made Jason wonder how much Sam had learned during his time with Vice. 

The only thing Sam did wrong was swallow. Jason had wanted to mark him, have him leave wondering whether he’d missed a spot if indeed this role play was Sam’s way of saying goodbye. Or his lead in to “you’re nicked.” 

Sam swallowed and grinned up at him in a way Jason wanted to hold on to regardless of what happened between them in the future. 

“You did that mostly right, Sam, though marks off for swallowing,” Jason said, firm yet encouraging.

Jason trailed a finger over Sam’s cheekbone. “I wanted to mark you here,” he said, before moving on to claim Sam’s forehead. “And here.” He finished by tapping his finger on the tip of Sam’s nose. “And definitely here.” 

Sam didn’t look at all chagrined. “Going to swat my nose with a rolled up newspaper?” he asked cheekily, his cockiness at his blow job giving skills seemingly erasing his prostitute persona. 

“You’ll never make a good whore with an attitude like that,” Jason warned.

Sam’s grin became an uncertain smile. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve steady employment already. As a police officer.”

Only Sam would admit to something like that while on his knees in front of a lover he knew was a pimp. But they were still somewhat within the realm of role play. There could still be ways of rescuing this situation, providing plausible deniability for both of them. But Jason wanted to let Sam know that he knew. That he’d known for a while. In a way that could still be denied, of course.

Jason moved to cup Sam’s jaw, offer him reassurance. And ask for some himself. Something. He just needed to touch Sam. 

Sam flinched, his body having most likely trained itself to anticipate violence in response to his revelation. 

Jason dropped to his knees, eyelevel with Sam, and moved to gentle him. “Shhhhh” he said, this time capturing Sam’s jaw successfully. “I never hit my women. Or my men. Even if they turn out to be detective inspectors.” Jason tried his best to convey the truth behind that statement, acting as though holding Sam’s jaw while saying it was the same as swearing on the Bible in court. In a way, for him, it was. 

Sam searched his eyes, then nodded. Neither of them moved for a moment, not certain whether they should keep playing—Sam’s cock had managed to stay interested despite—or perhaps because of—the danger—or get pissed. Or call the whole thing off. Jason had let Sam know that he knew his rank. They still didn’t have to officially acknowledge anything, though. He could have named the rank by chance. The ball was in Sam’s court, as it had always been, even if he didn’t know it.

“You don’t have to say anything, Jason,” Sam began, making Jason wonder where Sam had hidden the cuffs. 

Sam caught his panic and grinned, the little bastard. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t supposed to sound like I was cautioning you formally—“

“Right,” Jason snorted. “I’m sure you’ve been practicing that in the mirror for weeks.”

“No,” Sam said softly. “I’ve been trying to think how we could make this work. How many loyalties I can balance.”


End file.
